You only live once, or do you
by JustcallmeRiley
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella somebody un-expected shows up and changes Bellas. The Cullens completely un-aware of this meet Bella as a vampire and Bella is'nt too happy to see them again. not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I am doing this purely for entertainment and I am not in any way getting paid. The author of the twilight series, Stephanie Meyer gets all credit for the twilight saga.**

**If your reading this I assume you're going to read the story below and I want to say thank you so so so so so so much. And this story is kind of like an alternate to new moon and the rest of the books. **

_Starts in the middle of page 72 in new moon._

"They're all gone I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." He told me in an ice cold voice. "Alice is gone?" "She wanted to say goodbye but I convinced her, a clean break would be better for you. Goodbye, Bella." And with that he disappeared into the trees. I fell to the floor, my knees to shaky to hold me up, when I feel I didn't try to get up. I stayed on the ground crying eventually letting darkness takeover my soul and my mind and body. I felt a cold hand pull on my arm; I opened my eyes thinking it was Edward maybe he came back. I opened my eyes and I saw a vampire with fiery red hair and blood red eyes. She pulled on my arm harder and I heard a crack at my shoulder and elbow I screamed out a violent scream. She bent down and whispered in my ear "revenge is the sweetest flavor." Before I could comprehend what was happening I felt teeth sharper then knives dig into my neck. I felt my body slowly lose blood and consciousness and the knives stayed in my skin. The knives left my throat and I heard a growl. And another growl that sounded like it was from an animal. Then I noticed the flames. I felt nothing except fire. When did I get set on fire? The fires were on and in my neck and slowly travel to my arms and the tips of my fingers my finger nails. The fire and pain made me regret ever being born it made me want to die right then and there; I wouldn't doubt that I would die right then and there. The fire spread to my feet and to my very tips of my toes. I wouldn't let myself scream so I couldn't be found. My heart was pounding out of my chest, about to explode out of my chest. The burning spread through my torso. While the burning spread a new fire started in my throat once again, but the burning in my veins were getting weaker. My heart beating its last beat, and my heart was silence. I realized my eyes were close and I snapped them open. Everything was so0 much clearer it's like watching an HD TV when you're used to a TV from 1980. I heard everything. I heard the breeze through the trees. I heard animal's footsteps from miles away. In the sky I saw all the stars and the moon shined even brighter than ever before. I thought back to the fuzzy human memories, and I suddenly came to the realization that I was alone. Maybe the Alice would see me and the Cullens would come back. I doubt it but now I know, he never did truly love me. But again maybe he really did think vampires didn't have souls and he didn't want me to 'lose my soul'. A little too late now. I wonder what Edward is doing right now. Maybe playing the piano maybe Esme's favorite. And I am sitting here lost and alone. I realize there's a burn in my throat. I obviously need to hunt. Problem is, how do you hunt. I guess I could just try. I stand up and take a deep breath. I smell something that is somewhat appealing. I run towards the smell and I see a dear I jump on it my teeth cutting open the animals skin and I drink the delicious warm thirst quenching liquid. I feel the warmth spread through my body warming my fingers cooling the burn in my throat. The burn doesn't go away all together but it's definitely an improvement.. I take another deep breath and I smell a mouthwatering scent I run towards it and I leap on the source of the smell which is a mountain lion. And I thought the dear tasted good. I drank the mountain lion dry. The burn was still there but I guess it's something I should get used too. I decided I would hunt one more animal. I took a deep breath in. the smell smelt like the best combination of sweet and the smell made my mouth water. I ran towards the smell until I heard people talking I quickly realized the mouthwatering smell was a human. I held my breath and ran as fast as I could away from the people. I ran for at least an hour until it started snowing. Is at by a tree and just kind of relaxed.

1 year later

I've been living the same way since I was changed; I know my eyes are now I gold color. I haven't heard anything from the Cullens or seen them.

5 years later

Charlie died on March 2. I was able to attend the funeral thanks to brown contacts lenses. I inherited the house and I got a job at jcpenny. I miss Charlie and I Miss Renee even though she isn't dead. I cut off contact with Renee because I couldn't tell her 'oh yeah I'm a vampire that doesn't age. But it's ok I don't eat people I just eat animals.'

7 years later  
I visited volterra and the volturi. I found out that I have a gift. The gift is a mental shield. The volturi helped teach me how to expand the shield and how to take out the shield from me all together though taking the shield out of my head is harder than expanding it. I've still never hunted a human and I don't plan too ever. I'm pretty controlled given my age. I still haven't had any contact with the Cullens. Aro offered to help me find them but I don't want to find them. They did leave me lying in the dust.

10 years

I moved out of forks and now I'm living in a tiny house in North Battle Ford **(a/n random place in Canada hey it's either this or dimsdale**.) I moved here two days ago. I'm going to go back to high school. I start next week. I already found a job at a pharmacy. I start working tomorrow.

**(a/n please check out my other stories. And I personally like telling people how the story came to be so just listen or uhm read. I had such a writer's block on another one of my stories and when I was thinking of ideas for that story when I thought. 'Self what if when Edward left victoria found Bella and changed her. What if the Cullens didn't come back? Bella obviously never become friendly with Jacob. And BAM this story was born. Oh and I was procrastinating cleaning my room.**

**And for the wolf pack fans I might put them in the story. If I don't I will definitely write a real epilogue meaning I'm going to tell you what happens to everyone in my version. **_**Thank you for reading and have a good day.**_

**-Riley 333**


	2. Chapter 2 sorry its so short

Now which is ten years from the time she was changed.

I decided I would hunt tonight before school tomorrow just to be safe. I hunt until 5:30 in the morning and I take my time getting ready for school. I walk to school obviously at a humanly walk. I get to school before most of the students get there. I got into the office to get my schedule. The school is really small, probably about the same size as forks high school. Except it doesn't rain here, it snows. The lady at the front desk gave me my schedule and I went to my locker. I was pretending to be a junior so I could stay here longer. I put my jacket in my locker then I want to my first class English literature. I introduced myself to the class. I introduced myself, I wanted to seem less shy then I used to be. The teacher told us to take out our notebooks and I did. The teacher gave us notes to take on writing in first person. After class somebody walked up to me, obviously trying to be my best friend or something. I agreed to sit with her at lunch. She introduced herself as Joyce. I excused myself from the conversation, using being late fir my next class as an excuse myself from the awkward conversation. Before my next class I went into the bathroom and checked my hair in the mirror. I didn't have to check to make sure my contacts were still in, I could tell because you kind of see the contact in your eye so I know there still in. I left the bathroom and went to my next class, which was math. Math was finished quickly. I had a slight burn in my throat but I knew I wouldn't attack a human.

**(A/n I'm really sorry for the short chapter. A family emergency came up and I needed to stay at a member of my family's house and they didn't have Wi-Fi. This is all I was able to type before I left to go the family member's house. I'm really sorry I will add another chapter tomorrow.**

**-Riley 333**


	3. Lunch time is interesting

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I would most likely hug myself.**

He teacher handed out a packet and gave us 5 pages to do. I think it was reviewing, I don't know, I've practically been dead for the past 10 years. The teacher went over the packet and I got most of the answers right. I had gym next. Gym was boring considering the fact I couldn't actually try without obviously looking like a freak of nature. The gym teacher didn't make me play gym, so I looked over the math pages. Lunch was after gym. Everybody in lunch had gym at the same time. I went into the cafeteria and put my back next to were Joyce was sitting. I went into the bathroom and put in new contact. I went back into the cafeteria and sat in my seat next to Joyce. Joyce asked me "are you going to sign up for any sports?" I shook my head no and then said "no, I'm not really into sports." Joyce smiled and said "Yeah, me either." Then why bother asking me? I suddenly smelt a vampire no several vampires. Then I saw a blonde walk through the doors. Rosalie? Emmet came in just seconds later. I growled, but quiet enough for nobody to be able to hear it. I turned back to Joyce hoping they wouldn't recognize me. I smelt the scent of other vampires enter the cafeteria. I paid my attention back to Joyce. Joyce greeted other kids that sat at the table. One of the kids that sat at the table had Justin Bieber hair. Justin bieber hair cut dude asked me "you're the new girl, Isabella, right?" "Just Bella." I corrected him. Another girl sat at the table he looked kind of shy so I decided I wouldn't introduce myself directly. The Cullens were obviously staring at me. They obviously knew I was a vampire, but hopefully they didn't know who I was. Joyce and I went on the lunch line, the shy girl and Justin bieber hair dude had brought lunch. The Cullens went behind us on the lunch line. Joyce and I were having lunch line conversation and I got bored so I shielded Edward from reading everybody's thoughts. His face was absolutely priceless. I'm glad I can shield other peoples thought without making it look like I'm farting. I released the shield and took a step closer to the salad bar and the smell was disgusting, how I ever ate that stuff I don't know. We (meaning me and Joyce) went back to the lunch table. She asked me about me about my classes. When I heard somebody say my name behind me. I turned around and I realized it was Alice. I excused myself from the table with Joyce and said "do I know you?" Emmet laughed and I shot him a glare, and he was quiet. Alice asked me "when did you…" she trailed off. He was talking quiet enough were no human would be able to hear us. I answered "they day you left." I turned around and went back to my table. I could hear the Cullens talking, probably about me. I quickly paid attention to Joyce again. We had boring lunch time conversation. The shy girl introduced herself ad Madeline, she likes to be called maddy.

**(A/n why isn't anybody reviewing, it makes me sad. I'm glad people are alerting though, but please review and tell me how I did. Tell me what you want to see happen. And on the new fan fiction website it's so much easier to review. I was on the website when they changed it and I went to the next chapter and I was just like 'WHAT AHPPEND TO !' but since it quicker to review you better review. If you review I'll send you a preview of my next chapter. Come on I know you want too. If you review anonymously but still want the preview include your email.**

**-Riley 333**


	4. change of pov

**Edward Cullen's pov**

"They're all gone I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." I told her. How could she understand such a lie? But of course I needed to give her the chance at a normal life. "Alice is gone?" he didn't want to say goodbye she wanted to stay. Bella I'm lying! I wanted to scream. Don't believe a single word I say! "She wanted to say goodbye but I convinced her, a clean break would be better for you. Goodbye, Bella." And with that I disappeared into the woods. I ran to the airport and got a plane to Chicago. I was planning to go to my house in Chicago. I craved Bella's presence her scent, her smile, her clumsiness. I almost felt like something was wrong. But I knew it was just because I was being selfish, trying to take away her chance at growing old and with a bunch of grandchildren. I it on the sofa that belonged to my parents and I think of all the precious moments with Bella.

1 year later

I only hunt when absolutely necessary. My family calls me sometimes; they all want me to come home. But I tell them I need alone time.

5 years later

I heard Charlie died on March 2. I wish I could be there for Bella, but I promised her that she would never see me again. And she's probably married to somebody else, with children and a cute little home.** (A/n that sounds really feminine reading it again. lol) **I can't ruin that for her. I'm still living in Chicago. I haven't changed my clothes since I left Bella. They still kind of smell like her.

10 years later

Alice and Carlisle convinced me to move back in with them and go to school. We're going to a school in North Battle Ford; a town in Canada. I still Miss Bella every single day of my existence. I haven't played the piano since that day in the woods. Esme is trying to get me to play, but it reminds me of her and I can't, I just can't. And Alice has me signed up for high school. And she's making me go shopping.

**Alice Cullen's pov**

After about an hour after Edward left Bella just disappeared out of my visions, When I try to see her it just poof nothing. She's not dead, I can tell she's not dead, but I just don't see her in my visions. When I try I get a migraine, and they don't make vampire ibuprofen. And for those of you that are like 'Edward told you not to search for Bella's future. Meh!' let me say one thing. Nobody listens to Edward, uhm most of the time. But Esme is in on this one so YAY!

**Rosalie Cullen's pov**

Ok I'll be honest here I don't like Bella, but everyone is so depressed about leaving her. Why didn't we just stay? Just because Edward is a sparkly drama queen doesn't mean we have to listen to him when he has a stupid idea. Emmet is betting it only going to last a month until Edward goes back to Bella. Nobody is betting against him, except Carlisle. But I got to admit I hate seeing everybody acting all depressed. This must be torture for jasper. He gave up on the calming thing yesterday.

**(A/n ok I don't want to do the big reveal of what Edward thinks of vampire Bella yet. Hahaha evil laugh.**

**lunjul~ hahaha I laughed out loud when I read that because Bella truly needs to grow some balls. But she does eventually, I think, depends on what "path "this story goes on. **

**All the guys that reviewed~ I'm sorry if anybody got offended. I've personally never have met a boy that read twilight fan fiction so I didn't know if anybody did. But if you do just know that twi-hards are awesome and the nicest people I've ever met are boy twi-hards I just didn't know they read ff. I asked them and they do.**

**sheeiur22~ I'm going to answer this ahead of time. Why he didn't? He was just like :0. How is that possible? And he didn't really believe it at first. And now he may/may not be fully convinced (didn't decide yet) that it's Bella. But don't worry it will have a happy ending. He was also scared of her reaction. I may change it because I'm not ahead on chapters.**

**Guest person~ that sounds like one of the best ice cream Sundays in the creation of the world. Do they have that at carvel.**

**-riley333 **

**40 reviews for another chapter later tonight**


	5. Chapter 5

I apoligize but I lost all ambitions to finish the story. My writing skills have improved and I just can't finish this. If anybody wants to adapt the story just private message me. Please check out my other stories.


End file.
